


Merlin's Day Off

by Krissielee



Series: Tumblr Prompt-a-thon, December 2016 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: Eggsy couldn’t believe it. Finally, a full 24 hours where both he and Eudard were off-duty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompt--this one was for Merwin, and a day or night off together.
> 
> I bullshat a name for Merlin. I bullshit a new one for every story, it seems, lol.

Eggsy couldn’t believe it. Finally, a full 24 hours where both he and Eudard were off-duty—unless, of course, another megalomaniac decided to try and destroy the world. That was a disturbingly common occurrence, and Eggsy’s own wall of headlines reflected how many times he’d kept the world safe.

But that was for another time and, hopefully, another day. Today was not for Galahad and Merlin and the world of secret agents. No, today, Eggsy got to wake up still warm and curled in his partner’s arms, and it was truly a difficult choice to make on how to rouse the Scot: breakfast, or a blowjob so intense Eudard would forget to check in on the tech department for a few hours.

Breakfast won out, but only because Eggsy wanted the man to be awake to appreciate his tongue. And history had proven that by the time Eggsy had got the bacon and beans started, he’d be joined by Eudard.

He tuned the radio to BBC6, singing along as he worked, even when he heard Eudard coming down the stairs.

“Start the porridge, would you?” Eggsy asked as strong arms wrapped around him and held him for a moment.

“Not in the mood for breakfast,” came the sleep-roughened reply, and Eggsy barely managed to turn off the stove before he was dragged back up to bed.

He could get used to lazy mornings in, if it meant hours of fantastic sex.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, babe, sure we can’t quit our jobs an’ go into porn?” Eggsy breathed, sticky and sweaty as he trailed his fingers over Eudard’s chest.

“Tempting though that may be, I’m certain that without us Kingsman would fall,” Eudard said, smiling slightly.

“Shame,” Eggsy murmured. “S’pose we’ll just have to deprive the world o’ your prick.”

“Shame,” Eudard agreed, and rolled Eggsy over for another round.

\--

By the time they were sated and had showered—together, of course—it was nearing lunch. The bacon was congealing on the stove, and while Eggsy cleaned that mess Eudard ordered in Italian. 

They ate in the living room, feet tucked up on the couch with the telly on low. It wasn’t the first time Eggsy wondered at how fucking lucky he was, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but he knew it read on his face when Eudard shook his head fondly.

“Oi, shove off—you look jus’ as stupid when you think I ain’t catch you starin’ in meetings,” Eggsy accused playfully. Every single time they were in a meeting together, or a debriefing, or just in the same room, Eggsy knew he could turn his head and catch a silly smile on his partner’s face.

“I didn’t say a word.”

“You was thinkin’ it,” Eggsy accused, but merely set his empty plate aside and crawled into Eudard’s embrace to watch the news. It was nice to watch the news and know that at least for a few hours more it was all someone else’s problem. Calloused fingers stroked his arm, but mostly they laid in comfortable silence.

“Love you,” Eggsy whispered later, too comfortable to move.

“I love you, too,” was Eudard’s soft reply.

To be sure, tomorrow they’d be back at work, busy taking down drug traffickers and apprehending assassins, but for now, life was perfect.


End file.
